


Kamu yang Bertingkah, Aku yang Malu

by kinoicecups



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Attempt at Humor, General, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoicecups/pseuds/kinoicecups
Summary: A Shiki/Rikka short fic. Rikka pergi belanja ke toko buah langganannya. Percakapannya dengan ibu-ibu toko buah berakhir ke Takamura Shiki. Fic sederhana tentang hari libur Rikka dan kelakuan Shiki. Enjoy!
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Kamu yang Bertingkah, Aku yang Malu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukino Production  
> Warning: a little bit OOC

**Kamu yang Bertingkah, Aku yang Malu**

**.**

Rasanya sudah lama Rikka tidak pergi belanja, jadwalnya akhir-akhir ini begitu padat sampai terkadang ia bahkan tidak sempat menyapa anak-anak SolidS di _dorm_.

Beruntung hari ini hari libur, jadi Rikka bisa menikmati seharian penuh berjalan-jalan di distrik perbelanjaan yang biasa ia datangi kalo lagi mau _refreshing_.

Tadinya sih mau ngajakin Shiki karena kebetulan dia lagi di _dorm_ , sekali-sekali ya kan jalan berdua, tapi si _leader_ menolak dengan alasan, "Pinggang gue sakit."

"Bilang aja males," batin Rikka, sudah mengerti luar dalam tentang Shiki.

"Eh, Rik, bisa gak nanti-"

Ga usah nitip apa-apa ya," Rikka memotong sahutan Shiki dengan ketus dan pergi meninggalkan _dorm_.

* * *

Distrik perbelanjaan itu tak begitu jauh dari _dorm_ , bentuknya lebih seperti pasar tradisional, ada juga butik-butik yang mengundang mata untuk melirik ke dalam.

Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya Rikka takut belanja sendiri, takut khilaf.

Terus dia juga ga bisa nawar, ga tega.

Melirik buah-buahan segar, Rikka mendekat ke salah satu toko buah di sebelah kirinya.

"Rikka-san!" seorang ibu-ibu datang menghampiri begitu matanya menangkap sosok rambut pink _silky_ tinggi memasuki tokonya, yes, Rikka memang suka mampir ke toko buah ini sampai si ibu ingat, meski ga sering nonton tipi.

"Oh, ibu, lama ga jumpa," Rikka tersenyum, "Aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget jadi ga bisa mampir ke sini."

"Iya gapapa ibu tau kok, Shikimura-san yang kasih tau!" Si ibu tiba-tiba nabok lengan Rikka, "Tuh anak cakep, makanya ibu inget! Terus warna rambutnya ngingetin ibu sama anggur ini, tuh mirip kan? Kalo kamu mau, ibu kasih diskon deh!"

Rikka kucek-kucek telinga, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan mendengar celotehan si ibu, tapi ia kembali menunjukkan senyum profesionalnya, "Shikimura? Takamura kali bu, Takamura Shiki..."

"Iya, itu! Ibu ga sering nonton tipi, gatau, hehe."

"Dia kesini? Sendiri?"

"Iya, beberapa hari lalu dia ke sini, katanya tau dari kamu,-eh ngomong-ngomong, aktor X yang dari... sinetron Benci Tapi Bucin itu, katanya ada skandal sama aktris Y ya? Astaga ibu ga nyangka sih, ibu ga kenal, tapi ibu cari-cari di internet ga sengaja liat berita itu, terus Rikka-san juga pernah maen sinetron bareng ya katanya? Emang dia orangnya gimana sih?"

Ampun, ibunya malah ngajak ngegosip, emang dikira Rikka reporter infotainment apa.

"Erm... Aku ga terlalu deket bu, jadi gatau, hehe," Rikka asal jawab, garuk-garuk kepala padahal kepalanya ga pernah gatel berkat _hair treatment_ terbaik.

"Ooh... jadi dia emang ga pernah cerita ya, hmm..." Eh si ibu malah menganalisis sendiri.

"Hehe, eh, bu, bu, ngomong-ngomong, soal Shiki- Takamura yang tadi," Rikka menyelipkan kembali topik tentang _leader_ SolidS yang jarang maen keluar itu, "Dia ngapain ke sini? Dia jarang loh bu, keluar rumah."

"Hm? Hehe, penasaran yaaa... dia beli anggur ini loh yang ibu bilang mirip dia tadi, dia beli itu sama yang merah, katanya yang itu mirip kamu."

"Eh? Terus buat apa katanya?"

"Dia bilang kamu pernah cerita kalo kamu suka beli buah di sini, ah ibu jadi malu!" Si ibu lagi-lagi nabok lengan Rikka, gawat nih kalau nanti memerah, bisa-bisa dia disangka korban kdrt pas _photoshoot_ selanjutnya.

Lagipula, cerita Rikka tentang toko buah itu sudah lama terjadi, itu pun cuma sekali, waktu dia buat cemilan untuk Shiki yang tengah bekerja keras bagai kuda, seperti yang kita tau, menceritakan sesuatu pada Shiki dalam _working mode on_ membuat eksistensi kita menjadi antara ada dan tiada, jadi Rikka tidak menyangka kalau dia ingat percakapan itu.

"Hee..."

"Dia bilang kamu biasa bikin _jelly_ buat mereka, grup kamu tuh apa namanya-"

"SolidS..."

"He eh iya itu, katanya kamu lagi kerja keras jadi sekali-sekali dia mau buatin kamu sesuatu gitu!" Si ibu senyam senyum sambil menjelaskan, Rikka cuma bisa kaget doang, tumben Shiki sampai niat pergi belanja sendiri demi buatin dia sesuatu, biasanya dia nitip sesuatu sama Haiduki-san kalau mau beliin makanan buat yang lain, atau kalo nggak ya pesen gopud.

"Dia ga pernah gitu loh bu, jadi terhalu, eh terharu," Rikka akhirnya membalas, dengan dramatis ia menunjukkan ekspresi haru mengingat akhirnya Shiki bisa disuruh belanja, namun entah kenapa dibalas dengan anggukan oleh si ibu.

"Beruntung ya punya suami begitu."

"Hehe, iya-HAH?" Rikka yang tadinya sudah merasa sefrekuensi kembali dikagetkan dengan omongan si ibu, Shiki kamu ngapain sih, "D-dia bukan suami aku kok bu."

"Ah udah ga usah malu, ibu ga _prejudice_ kok, kan ibu penasaran dia siapa, jadi ibu tanya kamu siapanya Rikka-san, terus dia bilang _oh saya suaminya_ , gitu, ya ibu mikir kalian emang cocok sih, gapapa loh ya namanya jodoh ya kita gatau," Si ibu kembali bercerita panjang lebar, membiarkan Rikka yang wajahnya sudah memerah, bukan, bukannya apa, dia malu karena Shiki yang udah iseng ngebohongin ibu-ibu toko buah.

"Dia anggota grup loh bu..."

"Ibu juga kaget pas tau kamu satu grup sama suami sendiri, mungkin bagus gitu ya biar bisa sama-sama terus, ya kan," Si ibu salah paham, dikira Shiki jadi suami duluan baru ngidol.

Rikka tak bisa membalas apa-apa lagi, males, dia cuma membiarkan si ibu bercuit memuji-muji 'suami'-nya.

"Dia pas ke sini liat-liat anggur sambil ngomongin kamu, tatapannya itu loh _caring_ banget, janji deh ibu ga bakal kasih tau sama media kalau kalian itu udah nikah! Dia juga bilang ke ibu ' _makasih ya bu udah baek sama Rikka-nya saya_ ' ibu jadi malu sendiri ngingetnya ah, emang aura artis tuh beda ya, Rikka-san juga kok aura artisnya kuat, ibu liat berita artis pada cerai, kalian ibu doain langgeng lah," Si ibu ngomong sampe belepotan tanpa arah, _keknya itu tatapan ngantuk deh bu bukan tatapan caring._

"Eh, ah, hahaha... Kalo gitu aku pamit pulang ya bu."

"Ah, nih nih bawa anggurnya, buat kamu, abis kerja berhari-hari kan, nih," Si ibu mencari kantong kresek buat bungkusin anggur-anggur kinclong yang kini ikut mengingatkan Rikka dengan Shiki, kebayang deh tuh bulet-bulet ungu kepala Shiki semua.

"Ah, iya, makasih bu."

"Titip salam buat Sakamura-san ya."

"Takamura ibu..."

* * *

"Hahahahaha, oh ibu itu inget ya sama gue," Shiki malah tertawa mendengar Rikka yang mendadak marah-marah dengannya setelah kembali ke _dorm_ , padahal tadi ceritanya Shiki mau minta dipijetin karena pinggangnya sakit beneran.

"Kamu sih ngapain ngomong gitu sama si ibu, jadi salah paham kan."

"Hm? Apanya yang salah paham?" Dengan _smooth_ ia mengambil kresek dari tangan Rikka dan membawakannya ke _counter_ dapur.

"Ya ngomongin suami itu loh..."

"Lho? Emang salah? Sekalian loh biar ga ada yang deketin-ups," Shiki kembali ke Rikka yang sudah menghempaskan diri di sofa, _soalnya gue pikir ada cowok lain disana_ , tambah Shiki di dalam hati, pelan-pelan dia duduk di sebelah Rikka, "Rik, pijetin."

"Bentar, maksudnya gimana tadi? Lagian kamu ngapain ke sana sendiri? Tumben."

"Gatau iseng aja lagi kerja terus tiba-tiba inget kamu pernah buatin _fruit jelly_ gitu pake anggur, berhubung kamu lagi sibuk aku pengen buatin juga buat kamu, jadi ya... aku ke sana."

Rikka terdiam sambil menatap Shiki di sampingnya, sekarang nada bicaranya terdengar halus, tapi tidak aneh kok, Rikka tau nada bicara Shiki ketika mereka cuma berdua biasanya memang lebih kalem, hampir terdengar seperti anak kecil, "Jadi kamu buat _jelly_ beneran?"

"Iya lah, makanya pinggang aku sakit, tuh ada di kulkas aku lupa ngomong, awas nanti keburu dimakan Tsubasa, gatau sih enak apa enggak kalo dibandingin sama punya kamu."

"Loh, mereka ga kamu buatin?"

"Kan memang aku mau buatin kamu doang, dia mah ogah."

"...tumben..."

"Ya sekali-sekali menjadi suami yang baik," Rikka melempar _cushion_ sofa ke muka Shiki, kali ini ia malu beneran, "Tuh kan ngomong gitu lagi!"

"Hahaha, ya gapapa lah, kan kepala keluarga," Shiki tertawa di balik bantal yang masih menempel di mukanya, "Lagian kan ga salah, emang aku ga boleh jadi suami kamu?"

"..." tak ada jawaban, Shiki udah dag dig dug takut dimaharin, eh dimarahin, namun ia melihat rekannya yang berambut pink itu menjatuhkan bantal tadi dan memilih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"...Kenapa? Malu ya?" Shiki hampir tertawa begitu melihat Rikka menutup wajahnya, nampak telinganya ikut memerah mendengar pertanyaan Shiki. Sang _leader_ sedikit antisipasi juga sih takut Rikka marah lagi, eh ternyata, baperan.

"Kamu yang bertingkah, aku yang malu..." Rikka membuka wajahnya yang memerah dan Shiki lagi-lagi dengan _smooth_ mengenggam tangannya.

"Gapapa kan?"

"...Mm."

"Jadi pijetin gak?"

"Gak."

**The End**


End file.
